ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Ghostbusters Home Video Series (1986 - 2006)
The Real Ghostbusters Home Video Series was released in the 80's, 90's and 2000's. It is assumed that the cartoons were the same transfers except with different dubs and translated titles in other worldwide releases. The Official Home Video items covered here came out before 2009's Timelife Boxset (2009). List of Releases for The Real Ghostbusters (America) *Collector's Edition - The Real Ghostbusters- Cry Uncle (originally a Ghostbusters Cereal premium) (Magic Window Release) *Volume 1 - The Real Ghostbusters: Knock, Knock (Magic Window Release) *Volume 2 - The Real Ghostbusters: Play Them Ragtime Boos (Magic Window Release) *Volume 3 - The Real Ghostbusters: A Fright at the Opera (Magic Window Release) *Volume 3 - The Real Ghostbusters: A Fright at the Opera And Other Stories (Kid Klassics Release) **A Fright at the Opera **Venkman's Ghost Repellers **Play Them Ragtime Boos *Volume 4 - The Real Ghostbusters: Venkman's Ghost Repellers (Magic Window Release) *Volume 5 - The Real Ghostbusters: The Bird of Kildarby And Other Stories (Magic Window Release) and released as (Kid Klassics Release) **The Bird of Kildarby **Night Game **Lost and Foundry *Volume 6 - The Real Ghostbusters: The Revenge of Murray the Mantis And Other Stories (Magic Window Release) and released as (Kid Klassics Release) **The Revenge of Murray the Mantis **Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin **Ghostbuster of the Year *Volume 7 - The Real Ghostbusters: Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral (Magic Window Release) List of Releases for The Real Ghostbusters (United Kingdom) *Original Series Release. All ten Volumes were by both Magic Windows and later The Hollywood Children's Collection. **Volume 1 - The Real Ghostbusters: Play Them Ragtime Boos / Knock, Knock **Volume 2 - The Real Ghostbusters: Venkman's Ghost Repellers / A Fright at the Opera **Volume 3 - The Real Ghostbusters: Cry Uncle / The Spirit of Aunt Lois **Volume 4 - The Real Ghostbusters: Night Game / Beneath These Streets **Volume 5 - The Real Ghostbusters: Ragnarok and Roll / Boo-Dunit **Volume 6 - The Real Ghostbusters: Sea Fright / Adventures in Slime and Space **Volume 7 - The Real Ghostbusters: The Old College Spirit / Ghost Busted **Volume 8 - The Real Ghostbusters: Chicken, He Clucked / Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional? **Volume 9 - The Real Ghostbusters: Ain't NASA-Sarily So / Doctor, Doctor **Volume 10 - The Real Ghostbusters: Station Identification / Don't Forget the Motor City *Free Extreme Ghostbusters promo episodes of The Real Ghostbusters. Released by Columbia Tristar Home Video. **The Real Ghostbusters: Ghost Busted **The Real Ghostbusters: Adventures in Slime and Space *Likely came out during or after the Free VHS's. Released by Columbia Tristar Home Video. **(Orange) The Best Of The Real Ghostbusters - The Spirit of Aunt Lois / Beneath These Streets / Ragnarok and Roll / Sea Fright **(Blue) The Best Of The Real Ghostbusters - Adventures in Slime and Space / Ghost Busted / Knock, Knock / Venkman's Ghost Repellers *DVD reissues of the Best Of's. Released in 2006. **The Real Ghostbusters: Sea Fright - The Spirit of Aunt Lois / Beneath These Streets / Sea Fright / Ragnarok and Roll **The Real Ghostbusters: Adventures In Slime & Space - Adventures in Slime and Space / Ghost Busted / Knock, Knock / Venkman's Ghost Repellers List of Releases for Die Echten Ghostbusters (Germany) Die Echten Ghostbusters was a line of VHS Tapes released in Germany by RCA Columbia Pictures International Video in 1989 and featured a different Dub for all 21 of the Released Episodes. The Dub is notorious for it's rather loose translation of the Dialogue and also for adding extra jokes with the subject of "Bananas". German Fans jokingly call the Dub for these Jokes the "Bananen Synchro" (Banana Dub). Note, first there were seven VHS Tapes for purchase each featuring 2 episodes, at the same time there were the same 7 Tapes but with 3 episodes instead of 2. However they were only available as Rental-Tapes in Local Video Rental Stores. Later when the series was broadcasted on german Televisions there were 7 more Tapes each containing one episode which could only be purchased in Bundles with the german Toyline to the Series. Dubbing done in Hamburg, Germany. Retail Versions *Volume 1 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Die Ghostbusters retten Amerika - Knock, Knock / S.O.S. für Papa *Volume 2 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Gefährliche Aufträge für die Ghostbusters - Im Opernhaus bricht Panik aus / Hilfe, Onkel Cyrus sieht Gespenster *Volume 3 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Ein Ghostbuster in höchster Gefahr - Das Endspiel / Ray in Gefahr *Volume 4 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Die Geisterjagd in New York - Das Geisterschiff am Broadway / Slimy auf abwegen *Volume 5 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Von allen Geistern gehetzt - Der Juwelenraub / Geister in der Uni *Volume 6 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Die echten Ghostbusters sitzen in der Falle - Gefangen im Film-Studio / Ein Geist im Labor *Volume 7 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Siegeszug der Geisterjäger - Die Geister aus dem Bildschirm / Jagd auf die Doppelgänger Rental Versions Note that episode links are only provided for the Rental exclusives, as the rest were on the retail versions too. *Volume 1 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Die Ghostbusters retten Amerika - Knock, Knock / Spiel den Gespensterblues / S.O.S. für Papa *Volume 2 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Gefährliche Aufträge für die Ghostbusters - Im Opernhaus bricht Panik aus / Bei Tante Lois spukts / Hilfe, Onkel Cyrus sieht Gespenster *Volume 3 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Ein Ghostbuster in höchster Gefahr - Das Endspiel / Ray in Gefahr / Ein Herz voller böser Geister *Volume 4 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Die Geisterjagd in New York - Der Krimi ist nicht fertig / Das Geisterschiff am Broadway / Slimy auf abwegen *Volume 5 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Von allen Geistern gehetzt - Der Juwelenraub / Geister in der Uni / Rettet die Brathänchen! *Volume 6 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Die echten Ghostbusters sitzen in der Falle - Gefangen im Film-Studio / Ein Geist im Labor / Ghostbusters im Weltall *Volume 7 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Siegeszug der Geisterjäger - Die Geister aus dem Bildschirm / Am Fließband sind die Geister los / Jagd auf die Doppelgänger Bundled with the Toy More on the bundles can be found here. *Volume 1 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Spiel den Gespensterblues *Volume 2 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Bei Tante Lois spukts *Volume 3 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Ein Herz voller böser Geister *Volume 4 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Der Krimi ist nicht fertig *Volume 5 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Rettet die Brathänchen! *Volume 6 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Ghostbusters im Weltall *Volume 7 - Die Echten Ghostbusters: Am Fließband sind die Geister los List of Releases for The Real Ghostbusters (Italy) Not much is known about this series of VHS's including how many were made. However, based on the Volume 5 VHS that surfaced it can be assumed that they are simply translated from the United Kingdom series. *Volume 5 - The Real Ghostbusters: Ragnarok and Roll / Boo-Dunit List of Releases for The Real Ghostbusters (Australia) ''It is assumed that the Australian versions are the same as United Kingdom. *Volume 1 - The Real Ghostbusters: Play Them Ragtime Boos / Knock, Knock *Volume 2 - The Real Ghostbusters: Venkman's Ghost Repellers / A Fright at the Opera *Volume 3 - The Real Ghostbusters: Cry Uncle / The Spirit of Aunt Lois *Volume 4 - The Real Ghostbusters: Night Game / Beneath These Streets *Volume 5 - The Real Ghostbusters: Ragnarok and Roll / Boo-Dunit *Volume 6 - The Real Ghostbusters: Sea Fright / Adventures in Slime and Space List of Releases for アニメ ゴーストバスターズ (Japan) Single episode releases. *アニメ ゴーストバスターズ: オバケ自動車の町 *アニメ ゴーストバスターズ: スライマーのドロボー退治 *アニメ ゴーストバスターズ: 地下鉄はオバケだらけ *アニメ ゴーストバスターズ: ベースボール大会 *アニメ ゴーストバスターズ: なぞの幽霊船 Trivia *A rather common online bootleg DVD titled "The Real Ghostbusters Manhattan Madness" which took United Kingdom's DVD's and converted them from Pal to NTSC at Region 1 (For American DVD players).Spook Central blog- The Real Ghostbusters: Manhattan Madness DVD *On page seven of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2, on the shelf right of the The Real Ghostbusters: The Game from Triotoys United Kingdom VHS tapes. The front of Volume 6, featuring "Sea Fright" and "Adventures in Slime and Space", can be seen. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, in panel 4, on the signs in the center and under Caste are the dancing figures are from the right half of the Magic Window logo, as seen on the U.S.A. Home Video releases. References Gallery The Real Ghostbusters (America) RGBprmoposter.png| GhostbustersCerealbackADRGBVHSseries01.png|A Ad in Ghostbusters Cereal for the VHS and an offer for one VHS RGB VHS Hologram Video Store Display01.jpg|Video Store Display (front) RGB VHS Hologram Video Store Display02.jpg|Video Store Display (back) The Real Ghostbusters (United Kingdom) All scans credited "James Eatock" were done by James Eatock for Spook Central (Fan Site). Paul of Spook Central has granted the wiki permission to reuse the scans. Vhs_rgb_uk_vol01.jpg|''(Credit:James Eatock)'' Vhs_rgb_uk_vol02.jpg|''(Credit:James Eatock)'' Vhs_rgb_uk_vol03.jpg|''(Credit:James Eatock)'' Vhs_rgb_uk_vol04.jpg|''(Credit:James Eatock)'' Vhs_rgb_uk_vol05.jpg|''(Credit:James Eatock)'' Vhs_rgb_uk_vol06.jpg|''(Credit:James Eatock)'' HollywoodVersionVhsrgbukvol07.png| Vhs_rgb_uk_vol07.jpg|''(Credit:James Eatock)'' Vhs_rgb_uk_vol08.jpg|''(Credit:James Eatock)'' HollywoodVersionVhsrgbukvol09.png| Vhs_rgb_uk_vol09.jpg|''(Credit:James Eatock)'' Vhs_rgb_uk_vol10.jpg|''(Credit:James Eatock)'' MagicMirrorsVersionVhsrgbukvol10.png| RGBGameTritoysVHSGetRealIssue2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 RGBVHSEuropeGetRealIssue2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Get Real Issue #2 WUGHIDW101Issue6.jpg|Non-Canon Reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Die Echten Ghostbusters (Germany) VHS_DEGB_Vol.1.jpg Category:Vhs